1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to a motion sensor, and more particularly to a motion sensor for TV's or other large powered devices.
2. Description of Related Art
As the features of the TV get increasingly enriched, the prior and post user experience becomes instrumental in differentiating a TV from its competitors. One of such experience include the ability to sense the presence of a person, which includes detecting the person's arrival and departure, as well as avoiding misinterpretations. Once the TV knows about the presence of a person, various actions can be taken, like automatically turning on the TV, activating the TV's hibernating camera, dimming the lights. Similar things can be done when the person's departure is detected.